


Lost and Found

by RuthlessMindDribble



Category: South Park
Genre: K2 - Freeform, M/M, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Kenny messed up, which leaves an opening for Stan.





	1. The Fuck up

**Author's Note:**

> The way I chose to write this was b/c I had planned to have a friend help me draw it out. Unfortunately, that didn't pan out. But I still want to share the story with you all. I hope you like it.

(kyle’s room) Kyle slams his door shut leaning against the frame as he slides down to the floor. His hands cover his face in an attempt to hide the tears that are pouring down his cheeks. His cell phone starts ringing, which he rips from his pocket and flung across the room. 

(Kenny’s room) Kenny is sitting on his bed, a mystery girl beside him. He has pulled his legs to his chest and made himself into a ball resting his back against the wall.

(Next day at school) Kyle is at his locker. His eyes are puffy but he is wearing a brave face. Stan appears beside him.

Stan: I tried calling.

Kyle doesn’t respond. The bell rings and both boys head to class.

(in class) Kyle takes his normal seat next to Stan. Kenny is absent. Kyle scowls at the empty seat.

Kyle: (in his head) no doubt over slept after all the “fun” he had last night.

Stan watches his friend with concern. The teacher enters and begins the lecture.

(Lunch) Kyle and Stan are at the normal table with everyone. Kenny enters. Kyle and Kenny lock eyes for a moment then Kenny sits at an unoccupied table away from the others.

Eric: Trouble in gay paradise.

Kyle ignores the comment which doesn't go unnoticed by Eric who looks to Stan for an answer. 

Stan: (Shrugs) he won't talk about it.

Kenny can be seen at the other table stealing glances at Kyle. (Close up on Kenny) his eyes are bloodshot and bags rest under his eyes. He spends lunch glancing at Kyle.

(End of school / behind the building) Kenny is smoking a cigarette. Mystery girl walks over.

Mystery girl: So, how about I meet you at your house later?

Kenny ignores her, putting out his cigarette and walks away.

Stan and Kyle are walking home. Kyle still isn’t talking and Stan’s growing frustrated.

Stan: Dude, please talk to me. 

Kyle remains quiet, eyes focused ahead.

Stan: Something’s happened between you and Kenny, right? Let me help. Talk to me.

Kyle lets out a defeated sigh and comes to a complete stop.

Kyle: (still focused ahead) I walked in on him having sex with a girl.

Stan looks back at the school with a glare, fist clenched at his sides.

Kyle: (croches, hands covering face to muffle the sobs) It’s all my fault...

Kenny is heading home when he spots Kyle with Stan. He follows the two getting close enough to ease drop in on the conversation but kept hidden.

Stan: … Let me help. Talk to me.

Kyle comes to a stop.

Kyle: I walked in on him having sex with a girl.

Kenny sucks in a breath. Kyle crouches hands covering his face while Stan glares back in the direction of the school.

Kyle: It’s all my fault...

Kenny grips his parka at the collar.

Stan: DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT!

(Later that night) Kyle sits on his bed trying to do his homework. His phone goes off; Kenny’s name is read on the screen. Kyle’s grip on the phone tightened as he contemplates whether or not to toss the phone away. With a frustrated sigh he opens the text.

Kenny: cn we plz tlk?

Kyle stares at the message. He hangs his head in defeat and starts his reply.

Kyle: I thnk it was pretty cut & dry

Kyle watched the three little dots flash waiting for his reply

Kenny: There is no excuse for wat I did. It was dumb. If I cld go back I wld.

A tear rolls down Kyle’s cheek.

Kyle: I don’t wnt ur apology.

(Kenny’s room) Kenny grips his phone staring at Kyle’s last message. Tears are falling from his cheeks. He throws the phone across the room and jumps up from his bed. Opening his closet he pulls his Mysterion costume out and changes. 

(On the roof of Skeeter's Bar) Mysterion is hiding in the shadows waiting for trouble. A mugger walks by stalking a woman. Mysterion jumps down and pulls the mugger into the ally way.

(Kyle’s room) Kyle is still working on his homework when his phone buzzes again. This time Stan’s name flashes across the screen.

Kyle: I’m ok Stan.

Stan: (sarcastically) I’m sure. (Serious) I know you Kyle. I know it still hurts, but just remember I’m always here if you need me.

Kyle gives a small smile.

Kyle: Thanks Stan. That means a lot.

Stan: Any time.


	2. Let's Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is still not over Kenny's fuck up, but Stan may know just the right way to help.

(The next day) Kenny wakes up, pain in his abdomen from last night's death. Deciding it best not to go to school today he rolls over and goes back to sleep.

(At school) Stan is waiting in front of the entrance for Kyle who is walking up with his brother Ike.

Stan: (to Ike) Let me guess. He stayed up all night studying.

Ike nods his head and looks to his brother. Kyle has bags under his eyes and slightly hunched over.

Ike:Something happen with Kenny?

Stan gives Ike a small nod to his question. He walks over and grabs Kyle’s bag. He flings it over his free shoulder and helps to guide Kyle into the school. Ike waves goodbye assuming Stan has it under control.

Stan:He’s really not worth this.

Kyle yawns while leaning on Stan. He says nothing as they make their way to class.

(Kenny's Bedroom) Kenny wakes up at noon, the pain in his stomach has died down and he stirs as the light hits his eyes through the torn curtains.

Karen:Kenny, are you not feeling well today?

Kenny peeks through his eyelids to look at his sister.

Kenny:Not really. Do you need something?

Karen shakes her head and sets a glass of water on the table.

Karen:I can find you something to eat if you want.

Kenny smiles at her and shakes his head no.

Kenny:I think I’m just gonna go for a walk. 

(Back at School) Kyle wakes up and let's out a yawn. Stan is packing his books up beside him. 

Kyle: (looks around then at Stan) class over already?

Stan: ( nods) 'fraid so. But, we only watched a movie. I took notes for you. 

Kyle: (smiles) thanks man.

Stan: (smirks) don't get use to it.

Kyle flings his bag over his shoulder and gets up. When Stan finishes they both head for their next class.

Stan: hey, why don't you come spend the weekend with me? The farm is quiet and pretty far out from town. It'll help take your mind off… you know.

Kyle: Sure, why not. I could use a distraction.

The boys walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. Both sat in their seats and pulled their notebooks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May update this chapter in the future so keep an eye out. Also sorry for taking so long to post- well anything really- writers block is a wicked thing with little to stop it.


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kyle did agree to stay with Stan for the entire week end. 
> 
> Kyle is drunk and becomes a tease. Stan tries not to take things too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thanks to this Chapter, the entire work just got rated M for Mature. Careful Kids.

Kyle and Stan sit in his room playing a game Kyle brought over. 

Kyle: Thanks again for having me over.

Stan: Any time. I missed hanging out together.

Stan gives Kyle a smile. The victory music plays in the background to signify Kyle’s victory.

Kyle: (Jumps up) Alright! (looks to Stan) You alright man?

Stan:(shakes his head) Yeah, just got distracted. (puts the controller down) Thirsty?

Kyle: (sits on his knees) (In a quiet voice) Got any alcohol?

Stan looks at Kyle, his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs.

Stan: Kyle I don’t think…

Kyle:(interrupts Stan) Don’t. I know it's how you deal with your depression. So save me the hypocritical lecture. 

Stan:(Sighs) Fine. 

Stan pulls a bottle of whiskey from his dresser and hands it to Kyle.

Stan: Just take it easy with that stuff, alright?

(Thirty Minutes later) Stan picks up the empty bottle.

Stan: I told you to take it easy…

Stan jumps as Kyle’s arms find their way around his torso.

Stan: Kyle? 

Kyle:(sniffling) Stan… 

Stan turns around to see tears running down Kyle’s face.

Stan: (Pulls him into a hug) Shhhh. It’s okay. I’m here.

Kyle: Was it me? Did I do something? 

Stan:(hugs him tighter) No. It’s not you. You did nothing wrong. (lifts his head) Kyle, you did nothing wrong.

Kyle shifts in his grip. His eyes land on Stan’s lips.

Kyle: Kiss me…

Stan: Kyle, you’re drunk.

Kyle: (moves closer) Please…

Stan cups Kyle’s cheek before softly placing a kiss to Kyle’s lips. Kyle moves his hands to Stan’s shoulders, glides to the back of his neck before tangling his fingers in his hair. Kyle pulls him in deepening the kiss. Soon Stan is sitting with his back against the wall and Kyle straddling him as he explores the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Kyle: (Pulls back for air) Stan…

Stan places his hands on Kyle’s shoulders. He takes a quick glance at the clock, 9:45 pm. 

Stan: (Looks back to Kyle) Why don’t you go take a shower, yeah?

Kyle: (Cheeks flush) Mmm, come with?

Stan runs his fingers through his hair in sexual frustration. 

Stan: I shouldn’t.

Kyle finds his lips once again, pressing light kisses on his lips and down his neck.

Kyle: Come with?

Stan groans and lifts them both off the floor. Kyle wraps his legs around Stan’s waist as they make their way to the shower. Stan carefully lowers Kyle to the ground and turns the water on. Kyle’s hands sneak around the hem of Stan’s shirt, lifting it over his head. Degrading the piece of cloth to the side he makes for Stan’s jean buttons; at the same time Stan is pulling off Kyle’s hat to expose his red curls. Kyle pulls his jeans down crouching low leaving a kiss below Stan’s belly button. Stan moans at the action.

Stan: (breathy) Kyle…

Kyle looks up at his friend before returning his gaze to the bulge in his underwear. In a swift motion he traces its outline with his tongue before sucking the head through the fabric. Stan fingers tangle themselves in Kyle’s curls, tugging. Kyle releases Stan’s erection and slides his boxers down before standing back up and removing his own shirt. 

Kyle: (Unbuttons his own pants) Help me forget.

Stan stared at the boy for a moment before helping him remove the rest of his clothing. Both boys step into the shower. Stan Dips down to Kyle’s ear.

Stan: (whisper) You better not regret this later.

Stan lifts him up, willing him to wrap his legs around him once again. Kyle leans in capturing his lips. Stan moves wedging Kyle between the shower wall and himself. Sliding his hands up his thighs and to his ass, he gently starts to play with the entrance. Kyle lets out a soft moan, one of his hands moving to his own length. He strokes himself slowly. Stan carefully slips a finger inside. Kyle’s head falls back hitting the shower wall. Stan slips in another finger, moving them in time with Kyle’s own strokes. Stan takes his time stretching the boy out. Kyle starts to buck against his fingers.

Kyle: (Pleading) More…

Stan moves his fingers faster.

Kyle: Please, Stan your cock…

Stan ignores Kyle’s plea. He pulls his figures out and lowers Kyle to the ground. Kyle lets out a whine. Stan grabs the Shampoo and begins to wash his friend's hair.

Kyle: Stan… Please…

Stan: Shhh. 

Stan continues his motion. Washing and rinsing Kyle’s hair before turning off the water. Kyle glares at Stan. Stan lifts Kyle out of the shower bridal style. He walks them back to his room. Stan places Kyle on the bed, leaving to shut and lock the door.

Stan: I told you before… (He walks back to Kyle) You better not regret this later.

Stan grabs Kyle’s left ankle. In a swift motion brings both Kyle’s legs up and behind his head. He grabs a bottle of lube he keeps stashed in the bed side table. After coating his fingers he rubs Kyle’s twitching entrance before shoving both fingers in him. Kyle moans at the sudden entrance. Stan reaches for Kyle’s erection with his free hand making sure to match the pace of his figures as he strokes. Kyle’s abdomen tightens just before he releases. Stan pulls out and steps back admiring the mess his friend has become at just his fingers. Kyle falls asleep instantly. Stan cleaned his friend up before tucking him into bed.

Stan: (kisses Kyle’s forehead) You have no idea what you do to me. 

Stan put on a clean pair of boxers and pulled the extra pillows and blankets out from his closet. Making a bed for himself on the floor he turns off the lights.


	4. Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan: You won't regret this.

The next morning Kyle wakes up with a headache. He rubs his temples with a groan, on the ground Stan stirs, waking with a yawn.

Stan: Morning. How you feel?

Kyle looks at Stan on the floor then his lap on the bed. He turns to his friend completely confused.

Kyle: Why are you on the ground?

Stan:(breathy laugh) Because that’s where you passed out. (He points to his bed.)

Kyle looked himself over pulling the blanket up to check his body.

Kyle: Why don’t I have clothes on.

Stan looks up at Kyle, a pained look in his eyes.

Stan:(under his breath) Well, at least you won’t regret it. (Shakes his head) Don’t know dude. 

Kyle rubs his temples again as his head pounds. His skull feels like it’s about to crack open.

Kyle: Ow.

Stan: Pain meds are in the drawer. (He points to his bedside table)

Kyle: Thanks.

Stan: You’re a flirt when drunk.

Kyle’s face goes red at his words. He got drunk?

Kyle: What?

At lunch the boys walk into the kitchen, tired from helping Mr. Marsh in the barn.

Kyle: Still can’t believe you’re dad left a good job to do this. 

Stan: Please don’t go there. It’s a bad subject all around.

That night Kyle sits on Stans floor flipping through Stans magazines. Stan sits on his bed with his phone. 

Kyle: So...

Stan looks up from his phone to Kyle. He watches as Kyle thumbs the edge of the pages.

Stan: so?

Kyle: (puts the magazine down) You want to fill in my missing gaps of last night or...

Stan: Do you want me to?

Kyle takes a moment to think blinking at his friend. He gives Stan a small nod.

Stan: (pointedly) We made out, took a shower, you sucked me, I got you off.

Kyle’s face turns red. He hadn’t expected Stan to tell him so blatantly. 

Stan: Kyle? (climbs off his bed) Sorry, I thought if I just… Like ripping off a bandaid… you know?

Kyle: No. Um, well, that’s… I’m so sorry…

Stan: Sorry? For what?

Kyle: For my behavior. I hadn’t planned on getting drunk. I just wanted a little drink, but...

Stan: No worries. You’ve got a lot going on. 

Kyle’s blush grows as Stan moves closer.

Kyle: Still...

Stan nods. He knows it best not to continue this conversation lest his friend completely shut down. Instead he looks to his PS4.

Stan:(points to his tv) Wanna play? I think I can beat you today.

Kyle takes a deep breath to calm himself. 

Kyle: You’re on.

Three rounds later.

Stan: How are you so good at this game?

Kyle: (laughing) Well for one, I don’t just jump off the ring and die.

Stan: I didn’t mean to.

Kyle: Right.

Stan tackles Kyle making both boys fall to the ground. Stan lifts himself up Kyle beneath him as he sits between Kyle’s legs as they rest over his thighs. Stan blushes as he takes in the sight. 

Kyle: Dude, for real? Ouch, I forgot what a tackle from you felt like.

Stan: Sorry. (quickly moves away)

Kyle: You stupid football jock.

Stan: (laughs) Dumb basketball junkie.

Both boys start laughing. 

Stan: (turns his head to the right) No um, but in all seriousness. I didn’t hurt you, right?

Kyle: Nah, I’m good. 

Stan stands holding out a hand for his friend to take. Kyle grabs hold as Stan pulls him up to his feet. Kyle looks to the clock.

Kyle: Shit, that late already? I’m gonna take a shower. 

Stan looks at the time. 10:30 PM. They had been playing for two hours. He watches his friend gather his clothes and head to the bathroom down the hall.

Stan: (evil smirk) Want me to help?

Kyle whips around, a blush spread across his face. 

Kyle: Sh-Shut up!

Kyle runs down the hall slamming the bathroom door behind him. Stan laughs as a blush of his own forms. Kyle was making this too easy.

3 AM. Kyle wakes to the buzzing of his phone. He checks the message letting out a groan at the name. 

Kenny: Whr ar u?

Kyle turns the phone over. Just as he is about to drift off it buzzes again. He grabs it again reading the next two messages.

Kenny: Plz dnt leave me on read.

Kenny: Plz ky, I’m so sorry.

Kyle sits up still half asleep. He makes his way to the bed sliding in beside Stan. Stan wraps him in his arms half asleep himself. Kyle falls back asleep, his phone forgotten on the floor.

The next morning Kyle shifts closer to the warmth beside him. He goes to breathe in Kenny’s scent. His nose scrunches at the unfamiliar/familiar smell of him. Wondering why his boyfriend smells like Stan he opens his eyes. He is met with a broad chest, the arms around him tighten their grip and pull him in closer. Kyle moves his gaze up to see Stan’s sleeping face. 

Kyle: (Whisper) Oh shit...

Stan yawns as he slowly opens his eyes. He freezes noticing the body in his arms. He looks down to meet Kyle’s eyes, the blush on the boys face a deep crimson. Stan immediately lets him go and reels back, hitting the wall.

Stan: What- what is going on?

Kyle: I-I think I may have crawled in last night...

Stan: Why? 

Kyle climbed out the bed and picked up his phone. He read the messages on the screen, a sigh escaping his lips. 

Kyle: Kenny...

Stan stares at his friend in silence, watching him place his phone down again as he rubs the tears from his eyes. He makes his way over to Kyle, draping his arms over his shoulders. Gently, he leans down and kisses the back of his head.

Stan: (Whisper) Let me help you forget him.

Kyle turns to face Stan weaving his arms around Stan’s waist. Hugging him tight he buries his head into Stan’s chest and nods. Stan leans down to kiss Kyle’s forehead.

Stan: You won’t regret this.


End file.
